


A Sucessful Experiment

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Sirius conducts an experiment





	A Sucessful Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://catlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**catlove**](http://catlove.livejournal.com/), [](http://supercanuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**supercanuck**](http://supercanuck.livejournal.com/), [](http://rosie-red73.livejournal.com/profile)[**rosie_red73**](http://rosie-red73.livejournal.com/), [](http://mrs-remus.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrs_remus**](http://mrs-remus.livejournal.com/), [](http://khuu-khuu.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://khuu-khuu.livejournal.com/)**khuu_khuu** who wanted Sirius/Hermione. Happy holidays!  


* * *

The tip of the ice was rounded and wet by the time it touched bare skin. Hermione gasped as Sirius moved the ice lightly over her collarbone. His lips were still wet from where he’d just been sucking the ice and she couldn’t resist leaning up to lick at a drop of moisture gathered at the corner of his mouth.

“Now, now, girl,” he scolded as he pressed his hand against her collarbone and urged her back against the desk. “You know the variables in this experiment. One, a piece of ice. Two, you on that desk naked and spread wide for me. Three, you not distracting me before I can prove my point.”

“Variables?” she repeated with far more confidence than she felt. “Why, Sirius, I’m so proud. You must have finally realized that the dictionary was not intended to function as a doorstop.”

“You know, Hermione, I can easily tie you to this desk,” he muttered as he moved his hand down her breastbone to her belly. “I can use magic so strong you’d never be able to free yourself, spread you apart so wide I can see every inch of your pretty little cunt, and then fuck you so hard that you get bruised from your body pulling at your bindings.”

“I’ll---I’ll be good,” she stammered as his fingers brushed through her curls and barely grazed her clit. She moaned when he looked at her and grinned, a wicked twisting of lips that matched his tousled hair and intense gaze.

“I don’t want you to be _good_ , pet. I want you to be the bad, wicked little girl you really are,” he purred as he pressed the tip of his thumb against her clit and rubbed hard. “Now let me finish my experiment.”

Hermione bit her lip as she pressed down against his hand, the wooden desk beneath her slippery as she began to sweat from Sirius’ attentions. His hand withdrew and the ice was back. Wet and cold as it slid along the curve of her breast before encircling her nipple. He hadn’t told her what exactly he was testing in regards to this experiment. He’d just given her a mischievous smile during dinner and she’d known she’d have a visitor in the library as soon as the others went to bed.

“Do you see the way your nipple hardens beneath the ice?” he asked huskily as he pressed the cube more firmly against her. “Watch it pucker as the cold touches it. Does it tingle? Do you feel it tightening as I move this ice back and forth?”

“Yes,” she moaned softly before she quickly looked at the half-open door. The hallway outside was still dark, thankfully. She looked at him, asking him silently to close the door and use a muffling charm, but he just grinned and lowered his head.

“Now let’s see if you have the same reaction with the wet warmth of my mouth,” he mused before his tongue lapped at her other nipple. He began to suck, his unshaven jaw rubbed against her sensitive skin, and the ice moved over her breast and down her ribs.

Her fingernails dug into her palms as she resisted the urge to touch him. If she touched without permission, he’d end the experiment and punish her, which was certainly enjoyable (much to her surprise as she’d always imagined being spanked to be demeaning and awkward), but she liked it even more when he was playful and teasing before things became more intense.

“Which feels more tight, pet?” he asked as he raised his head and looked at her with dark eyes and a wicked smile. “This one?” He flicked the nipple hard from ice. “Or this one?” He nudged the saliva-soaked nipple with his chin.

“Warmth,” she stammered as her body arched off the desk seeking contact.

“Phase two,” he growled softly before he kissed her hard and pushed her back against the desk.

While she was completely nude, he was still fully clothed and the sensation of soft cotton and rough denim against her body was unbelievable. She whimpered when he released her mouth. “Sirius, please.”

“Tsk, tsk, pet,” he scolded. “Begging already? I’ve barely started.”

“I need---”

“Shhh.” He placed a finger against her lips and leaned down to place a kiss on each nipple. “I know what you need. Just be a good girl and trust me.”

“I do,” she whispered so softly she was surprised he heard her. He looked at her for a long moment, the ice melting against her hip as his eyes seemed to darken in color and his nostrils flared, and she gulped as he began to scare her. She shuddered as a wave of arousal washed over her at the danger and unpredictability in this man above her. This is what drew her to him, what kept her eagerly coming back, and she didn’t care if it was so bloody wrong for them to do this because he made her feel so alive and wanted.

“Little girls should be more careful,” he warned in a gruff voice as he gripped her hip with his hand and squeezed hard enough to bruise. Her pale skin bore the marks of their last time, a few stolen hours in the attic, bruises and bites that made her cry out with pleasure. “Dangerous to play with fire, pet. Gonna burn you up one of these days.”

“It will consume us both,” she said quietly and they shared a silent look before he snarled softly and kissed her again. She felt cold wet against her cunt as he thrust the tip of the ice into her. He bit her lip and sucked hard, his tongue curled around hers and he tugged, claimed, and possessed as he fucked her with the cube of ice.

“So fucking hot that you’re making the ice melt, little girl,” he murmured as he rubbed the remainder of the melted cube against her cunt. “Let’s see if you get as wet when it’s my fingers thrusting inside your tight heat.”

Hermione whined as he dropped the rest of the cube on the rug and pushed two fingers inside her. He licked and sucked her breasts as he fucked her with his fingers, pushing them in deep and fast. She felt his pinky push against her arse and cried out softly as he bit down hard. Her arm lashed out on the desk and she distantly heard something fall to the floor but didn’t care as she rocked against his hand and sought her release.

“That’s it, pet,” he urged as he raised his head and watched her. “Come for me. Let me feel your come on my hand as your cunt squeezes me. Know what I’m gonna do next? I’m gonna unzip my trousers and fuck you so hard we wake up the entire house. When they all come running in here to see what’s going on, I’m going to keep fucking you, let them see what a dirty little girl you really are, let them watch as I make you scream and come all over my cock.”

He kept whispering the filthiest things against her breast as he added a third finger and stretched her even wider. Hermione came with a whimper. She shuddered and gripped the desk as she writhed beneath him, her cunt squeezing his fingers as he kept fucking her with them. She was still trembling when he moved between her legs and pulled her to the edge of the desk. She heard him unzip his trousers and then felt his cock against her.

One deep thrust and he was buried inside her. She gasped at the force of his entry and had barely had time to adjust before he was fucking her. There was nothing gentle about their union; there never was by this time. When he finally gave in, when he finally took what he wanted, what he needed, it was rough, desperate, and frantic. She met his thrusts and rocked against him, letting go for a few blissful moments as she did nothing but feel.

He cursed against her ear, filth spilling from his lips like poetry, his hands tight on her hips as he pulled her down every time he pushed up. She gripped his long hair and pulled, earning a growl and a bite to her shoulder. Her legs wrapped around his slim hips and she felt the tension begin to build again. The desk moved from the ferocity of his thrusts and she moaned against his neck as her body became sore and bruised beneath him.

A low growl against her throat proceeded his release. He thrust so deep that she felt the desk scrape her back and came hard, his cock spilling inside her as he kept moving. He reached between them and twisted her clit roughly as he kept pushing and pulling. She came again with a low whimper muffled by his shoulder, his fingers and cock dragging her orgasm out of her until she panted and gasped and pushed him away because it was just too much.

When he finally raised his head, she saw the sweat dripping from his face and the sated smile on his lips. He kissed her again, not quite so rough but still possessive as he claimed her once again. She sighed when he released her mouth and saw him smirk as he stood up and touched her sweaty skin, not pulling out of her yet. “Well, Hermione, I have to say that that was a very successful experiment.”

The End


End file.
